vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thorfinn
|-|1013= |-|1015= |-|1015-1018= |-|1018-1019= |-|1021= Summary Thorfinn (トルフィン, Torufin) is a Jomsviking noble and a warrior in Askeladd's army. He is the son of Thors, grandson of Sigvaldi and great-nephew of Thorkell. Thorfinn starts the series as a violent, revenge-driven warrior in employ of his own father's killer. The saga follows his growth from his origins into the "true warrior" exemplified by his father. He is the main protagonist of Vinland Saga. Thorfinn is born and raised in Iceland. He lived with his family and was a happy and a lively boy. He played with the children in the village especially battle with a wooden sword and shield, even though he was always one of the first to be beaten. One day Floki, and his Jomsvikings come to Iceland to get aid from his father, Thors. When his father was going out to a battle, Thorfinn hid himself in a barrel on his fathers ship. A pirate/viking called Askeladd , who was hired by Floki to assassinate Thors, came and dueled Thorfinn's father. Thors took down half of Askeladd's men, including his second in command, and then the two faced off. Thors won the battle, but in exchange for Thorfinn's life who was taken hostage, he was shot by several arrows from Askeladd's men and died. After his father's death, Thorfinn vowed to seek vengeance for his father, by becoming one of Askeladd's men and dueling him every time he completes a mission in combat, so he can avenge his fathers death in a fair battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Thorfinn, Karlsefni Origin: Vinland Saga Gender: Male Age: 17 | 19-22 | 22-23 | 25 Classification: Human, Viking, Slave/Farmer, Temporary Chieftain of the Jomsvikings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Knife User, Skilled hand-to-hand fighter, Acrobatics (Can jump really high), Rage Mode, Damage Reduction (an expert at rolling with hits to reduce their impact) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily fight against warriors such as Jomsvikings barehanded, can somewhat do battle with Askeladd at the age of 17, can harm Thorkell with weapons. Broke a sword over his knee) Speed: Possibly Subsonic+ combat and reaction speed (Was able to dodge Thorkell's attacks, blitzed a viking, often blitzes jomsvikings with relative ease and considers them slow) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Got thrown around by a Thorkell who was playing around which resulted in Thorfinn's shoulder being dislocated, his right ankle sprained, and a few broken ribs, got kicked 40 meters into the air by him and survived, although with a broken arm and ribs. Thorfinn did also bounce off his kick to brace against the impact so the kick didn't directly hit him.) Stamina: High, can fight groups of men, withstood getting punched with intent to kill a hundred times, survived being kicked 40 meters into the air by Thorkell. Range: Extended melee range with knives, a few meters when throwing them Standard Equipment: His Knives Intelligence: Highly adept in combat, often searches for the weakness of his opponent, very skilled with his knives. | Thorfinn is now able to keep a cool head and antagonize an opponent with words, tricking them, and then finish them barehanded. Weaknesses: Can get reckless in combat and can get easily get provoked with words, when it's about his father. | Pacifist, rarely if ever used weapons in combat, has a strict no-killing creed. Completely lost his cool when he met Floki, the person who caused his father's death. Note: It has to be said while Thorfinn was indeed able to dodge Thorkell's attack and harm him, Thorkell never felt like he was in any danger and waited for Thorfinn to wake up after the kick and treat his wounds. It was also said twice in the series that little, agile guys like Thorfinn or Garm are Thorkell's weakness (Though Thorkell still dominated both fights against Thorfinn, and was nowhere near losing against Garm). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Vinland Saga Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Orphans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vikings Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Tier 9